A Miko's Transcending Love
by julie-dono
Summary: After finding the rest of the jewel shards, Inuyasha says to Kagome that she isn't needed anymore so Kagome leaves forever. After a year of not speaking to her friends Kagome decides to go back, she sees her friends again except a missing hanyou.
1. Leaving Forever

AC: hey! hi! this is julie-dono and Kyon-Nya-Neko-SOunds! this is our first time together writing a story together! yaysness! well on with the story!

we don't own inu...although we wish -sniff sniff-

* * *

Kagome, now known in her school as the perfectly healthy and never tardy student neatly placed her books from her locker into her bookbag. "I dont need you! The shikon no Tama Is complete! Just go back to your own time!" Inuyasha 's words echoed in her head. She quickly dismissed the thought directing her attention to her teacher.

"Miss Higurashi, please pay attention!"Kagome's teacher said across the classroom. Kagome sat up in her chair and placed her book in her hands.

"Oh uhh...gomen,"Kagome said realizing everyone was looking at her.

School ended and the late afternoon had arrived, Kagome walked down the sidewalk on her way home, thinking of Inuyasha and the rest of her friends.

When they had found the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha seemed to the happiest of them all. He was finally going to be a full demon, but Kagome had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach...and in her heart. If Inuyasha became full demon again then he would of gone crazy and kill non-stop. She knew that Inuyasha's attitude started to change after the Shikon no Tama was reunited once again. She decided to tell Inuyasha of how she felt of the whole idea. It seemed that Inuyasha didn't agree with her at all. That's when the most hurtful words came out of his mouth...into her heart."I don't need you anymore! Go back to your own time!"

It had been a week since Kagome had last seen Inuyasha and the gang, she wondered if she would ever see them again.

Kagome had arrived home and everything was as normal as always. Kagome's mother was cooking and her grandfather was reading the paper at the table and sometimes Inuyasha used to be in the living room playing with the family cat.

"I'm home,"Kagome said dully as she dropped her book bag near the front door. She walked into the kitchen and watched her mother cook.

"Hi hon, how was your day?"Kagome's mother gave a cheery smile to her broken hearted daughter.

"The same..."Kagome's voice softened. As the room filled with silence, Kagome went upstairs into her room. Her window was open letting in the cool late afternoon breeze into her room. Kagome closed the door behind her and sat on the window sill watching as the sun dipped down into the horizon. She let out a silent sigh and moved her eyes towards the well.

_Inuyasha..._Kagome's mind ran through all of the good times with her friends and Inuyasha. The thought brought a faint smile to her saddened face.

As the late afternoon turned to dark Kagome looked outside seeing the bright full moon shining. She left her window open letting in the brightened moon into her room.

She lay in bed about to go to sleep as she hears a sound from her window. She arose quickly from her bed and saw a shadowy figure sitting on her window sill. Kagome stood still in her place frightened of the figure. She saw it move into the moon and her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha..."Kagome said softly holding her clenched hand onto her chest. Inuyasha stood under the light of the moon. His eyes that were almost covered from the dark looked deep into Kagome's eyes,"What do you want?"

"Kagome...I-...Well, about before when I told you that you weren't wanted anymore..."Inuyasha closed his eyes and stuck his hands into the others sleeve.

"Hai?..."Kagome took a step forward toward Inuyasha waiting for him to speak.

"Well...part of what I said was true that you weren't needed anymore about-"

"What? You're saying that I was just some tool to help you get back the shards?"Kagome began to be filled with fury.

"Iie. Kagome I-" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he took a step towards Kagome, but Kagome took a step back from him.

"Iie! I don't want to here it, Inuyasha! I've had it with your attitude! You always have nothing nice to say to me! I thought that you really didn't mean it, but now I see the truth! I 've been nothing important to you since the beginning of our journey! I want you out of my room, out of my sight, out of my LIFE!"Kagome closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks with her hands clenched tightly. Inuyasha just stood there stunned of Kagome's words. He then lowered his head and closed his eyes again.

"Fine I will..,"and With that Inuyasha jumped out of Kagome's window out of her life...forever leaving Kagome on her floor crying uncontrollably.

* * *

AC: Yays we finished! REVIEW PLEASE! arigatou! 


	2. Surprise! Surprise!

AC: Hello! arigato for the reviews! we appreciate it much!

we don't own inu

* * *

To Kagome, time seemed to pass by so quickly. It had been a year since Kagome had encountered Inuyasha. She still hadn't gotten over it though. She missed her friends so much.

Kagome, now in high school, looked at her calendar that hung inside her locker. She pointed her finger on the 14th of September.

"Inuyasha..."Kagome felt tears stream down her cheeks. Exactly a year ago on that day was the day Kagome had told Inuyasha to stay out of her life...forever. She never forgotten that day ever since.

Kagome closed her locker door slowly giving it a slight push to close. She walked to lunch and met up with her friends Sakura and Hikaru.

"Hey, Kagome. Whats wrong?"Sakura asked. Kagome sighed upsettingly and looked at her friends when she sat down.

"...Nothing..."Kagome's voice softened. Hikaru gasped lightly.

"I know what it is! You're still thinking of your old boyfriend! The one that left you a while back! The one that you told us about!" Kagome didn't say anything and tried to choke back tears.

"Do you _still _have feelings for him, Kagome?" Sakura asked waiting for her to answer.

"I...don't know...urr! What should I do? I feel so bad saying those hurtful words to him! We haven't seen eachother for a year...he must really hate me..."Kagome rubbed her eyes,"To tell you the truth...I miss him...a lot."

_And my other friends too..._Kagome thought. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and everyone else appeared in her head.

"Ano...you should confront him and tell him that you're really sorry,"Hikaru said resting her head on her hand.

"But...what if he doesn't accept my apologie?"Kagome asked raising her head towards her two friends.

"Ano...you gave it your best shot. Plus you've been carrying that guilt on your shoulders for a year now! You need to drop the guilt and just tell him, Kagome!"Sakura said, her voice was filled with positive attitude. Kagome sighed upsettingly and nodded slowly.

That night, Kagome sat in bed thinking of what her friends said earlier today. They reminded her of her old friends back in middle school. Kagome arose from bed and looked out her window at the well.

"Shippo, Miroku, Sango...Inuyasha..."Kagome clenched her hand against her chest. She thought for a while and had made a decision.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to go back?"Kagome's grandfather asked handing her her bookbag later the next day.

"Hai, I'm sure,"Kagome nodded her head and faced her family,"Well goodbye everyone, I'll see you in a few days."Kagome waved goobye to her family and jumped into the well.

"Are you sure she'll be fine?"Kagome's mother asked. Kagome's grandfather put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes.

"Hai, Kagome has a strong spirit. She'll be fine."Kagome's grandfather then walked back into the house.

Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around.

"Everything looks the same from the last time I was here..."Kagome put her bookbag onto her back and went to search for her friends.

She found herself infront of a small hut with smoke coming out of the roof. Kagome smiled and walked over to the hut and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"Kagome asked tapping on the door lightly. There was no one at the door. Kagome sighed slowly and turned around noticing a woman at the edge of the hill.

Kagome walked over to the woman and noticed that she was a beautiful elegant woman who dressed in a fine white and light pink kimono.

Kagome neared the lady and noticed something about her.

_Who is she? She looks so familiar..._

The woman felt a prescence from behind her and turned around looking a bit startled. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the woman.

"S-S-Sango?"Kagome studdered. The woman blinked a couple of times and took a few steps forward.

"Hai, and you are?"Sango said looking a bit confused.

"Sango! Its me! Kagome!"Kagome smiled widely. Sango's eyes widened and noticed that it was her old friend. Kagome looked different since she wasn't dressed in her school uniform anymore.

"Kagome!"Sango walked over to Kagome and gave her a welcoming hug,"Its been so long!"Sango said cheerfully. Kagome nodded.

"Hai. A year...How is everyone else? Where are they?"Kagome said looking around.

"Where is whom?"Sango blinked a couple more times. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Inuyasha thats who,"Kagome said.

"Ano...I wouldn't know of Inuyasha or Shippo,"Sango said walking Kagome to her hut. Kagome looked oddly confused of Sango's words.

"W-w-what do you mean?"Kagome paused.

"Ever since you left..Inuyasha just...disappeared."Sango looked toward the hill.

"Disappeared? Why?"Kagome looked a bit startled from what she was hearing.

"I remember Inuyasha telling Miroku and I that you said you never wanted to see him again. Inuyasha didn't stay like himself for a while. I believe he kept thinking of you...,"Sango started,"He left several days later without telling any of us to where he was going. All we know was that he took the Shikon No Tama with him."Sango closed her eyes momentarily. Kagome stared at Sango shocked.

"Have you tried to look for him?"Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"Hai, we did. Almost everyday, but we couldn't find him. Then Shippo left us, he said there was no other reason to stay with us since the group was spliting. We tried to look for Shippo, but we couldn't find him also,"Sango said leading Kagome to the small woodened stairs that led inside the hut. Kagome looked hurt. Because of her...two of her friends just left with sorrow in their hearts...especially Inuyasha.

Kagome then spotted something shimmering on Sango's finger. A ring.

"Sango? That ring! W-who?"Kagome looked speechless as Sango blushed.

"Hai, I'm married. We've been together for about seven months now."Sango looked at the ring, admiring it.

"To who?"Kagome's eyes widned waiting for Sango to speak.

"Miroku..."Sango hid her face away from blushing. Kagome lost her balance and nearly fell to the ground.

"You and Miroku? How?"Kagome wanted answers. Sango giggled a bit.

"After giving up of looking for Shippo and Inuyasha, it seemed that Miroku and I began to grow closer to one another...and before you know it we're married,"Sango said happily showing Kagome the ring. Kagome's jaw dropped.

_I've missed a lot over this passed year!_

"Sango?"a voice was heard from down the walking path. Sango and Kagome faced to where they heard the voice.

"Miroku?"

* * *

AC: yays we finished! haha! Review please! 


	3. The start of a Miko's journey

AC: hey guys thanks for the reviews! gomen it took so long! well here it is!

we don't own inu

"Miroku?"Kagome swore it was him. It was a monk and he was dressed in the same clothing except it was black and white.

The monk looked at the lady next to his dearest wife.

"Sango dear, who is this?"Miroku made his way to Sango's side. As he made his way he noticed raven hair and the eyes were so familiar.

"Miroku! Its me! Kagome!"Kagome smiled. Miroku blinked a few times also.

"Kagome? Is that really you? Its been so long!"Miroku gaveKagome a small welcoming hug.

"Hai...a year,"Kagome's voice softened.

After reaquanting with one another in the small hut drinking some tea Kagome spoke to Miroku and Sango about Inuyasha.

"When you said Inuyasha wasn't himself when I told him to stay away from me what did you mean by that?"Kagome sipped a bit of her tea. Miroku looked at Sango and placed his tea down on the small table.

"Ano...he was very quiet and just stayed under that tree outside of this hut."Miroku pointed to the tree from the window,"He would just look at his surroundings and just stay quiet looking at the Shikon no Tama, everynight we saw him eat our leftover food and sometimes we heard him actually...crying until one night..."

_**Flashback**_

_Sango and Miroku opened the outside of the hut a tiny bit to hear Inuyasha talking to himself._

_"Fine...I'll stay out of your life forever. I don't need you or anybody, you wench!"Inuyasha clenched his fist with the Shikon no Tama still in his hand. He stood up slowly and looked at the night sky that was filled with small shining specks sparkling,"Even though...I love you...Kagome..." _

_**End of Flashback**_

"And with those last words he just left us in the middle of the night."Miroku picked up his tea cup and started sipping it.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome..."Sango said putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome just looked at her tea cup.

"Excuse me..."Kagome arose to her feet and walked outside.

She walked over to the tree where Inuyasha sat all those days. Her knees up to her chest while her arms were around her legs. She looked up at the sunset as tears came down.

"Was this all a mistake? Maybe...I should just leave and forget about this whole thing."Kagome looked down at the green grass below her and began to think of her conversation with her friends..

_"You should confront him and tell him that you're really sorry!"_

_"But what if he doesn't accept my apologie?"_

_"Ano...you gave it your best shot. But you've been carrying that guilt on your shoulders for a year now! You need to drop the guilt and just tell him, Kagome!" _

Kagome stood up and walked back into the hut collecting her things. Sango came in and walked towards Kagome.

"Kagome? What're you doing?"Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I need to go find Inuyasha."Kagome faced Sango.

"Iie. It's already sunset. Looking for Inuyasha in the dark won't make it any easier."Sango grabbed Kagome's bag out of her hands and placed it on the floor.

"Demo..."Kagome looked down.

"Sango's right, Kagome. It's not safe out there."Miroku walked in.

"At least stay for the night, Kagome. We have so much to catch up on."Sango rushed out of the room and grabbed some blankets for Kagome with Kilala by her side.

Miroku watched as Sango exited the room and smiled at his lovely wife. He then peered towards Kagome and noticed her saddened face.

"Kagome?"Miroku walked over to Kagome and sat next to her. "You still care for Inuyasha, don't you?" Kagome looked at Miroku as her eyes were glistening.

"H-hai.."she choked back tears."I feel awful for saying all those words to him.."Kagome wiped a tear that trickled down her cheek. Miroku comforted her with his hand on her shoulder. Kagome noticed that Miroku had changed a lot since she last saw him. He wasn't patting her butt.

"It'll be okay, Kagome. Tomorrow Sango and I will help you look for Inuyasha and possibly Shippo,"Miroku said softly. Kagome smiled slightly.

"Arigatou, Miroku."

Kagome sneeked out of bed very early the next morning around six. She grabbed her stuff and exited the hut.

"Gomen, Miroku, but I have to find Inuyasha alone." Kagome closed the door slowly and ran down the path on her way to a journey to find the one she loved.

AC: omg we finished thank god! we're soooooo sry it took so long! well hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE thank you !


	4. Koga's appearance and a spying hanyou

AC: bad news ppl! it turns out my author-pal in this story doesn't have internet anymore and i can't seem to get in touch with her on the phone. well i've decided to write this by myself now. you readers are lucky i was sooo close to deleting this story! my mouse was right on the 'delete story' button! i mean it too! but i didn't want to let my reader's down so...yeah! god im too nice! lol well heres chapter 4!

i don't own inu

Kagome seemed to walk further in the forest. It had been hours and there was no sign of InuYasha.

"InuYasha!"Kagome called out once more."Argh! Where could that hanyou be? You'd figure if he sniffed me out by now!"she said.

She walked a little further and then leaned on a boulder. Her feet were aching so much from all that walking.

"I'm so soar. I could really use a bath right now,"she said rubbing her feet.

It seemed that the heaven's answered Kagome's call. The air around her seemed to get thick and misty.

"What the?"

Kagome climbed onto the rock and looked from where the mist was coming from. Infront of her there was a hot spring that was surrounded by big boulders.

"Arigatou, Kami-sama!"Kagome said happily.

Kagome had undressed herself and stepped into the hot spring. She sighed in relaxation as she sat down.

She washed herself down not noticing a pair of wolf eyes spying her.

Kagome felt a prescence around her and was startled from hearing a rattle in the bushes.

Kagome covered herself with a towel and stood up reaching to her bow and arrow.

"Who's there!"she asked courageously. Suddenly out of the blue a twister had formed and zoomed infront of her on the ground.

The twister dissapeared and there was none other than Koga. He looked the same except his hair was longer, but it was still tied up in a pony tail.

"K-Koga!"Kagome shrieked.

"Long time, no see, Kagome,"Koga smirked.

"How could you still run like that without the jewel shards?"Kagome asked.

"Training! and It only took a year. It seemed that I didn't need those jewel shards anyway,"Koga stated. Kagome just stood there blushing noticing that she was only in a towel.

After she had dressed she walked over to Koga who watched her come towards him.

"So what have you been doing this past year?"Koga asked.

"Oh uhh the usual,"Kagome smiled nervously.

"Where's that mutt of yours? I haven't seen him for a few weeks,"Koga asked looking around.

"Thats what I've been-Wait? You've seen InuYahsa? Where!"Kagome asked.

"I was hunting for food until I spotted him slaying a demon not far..."

_**Flashback:**_

_"Heh. Hey mutt!"Koga yelled out. InuYasha sheethed his sword and looked at Koga._

_"What do you want?"he asked in his rudish tone._

_"Where's Kagome? Shouldn't she be with you?"Koga asked. InuYasha faced his back to Koga._

_"She's not with me...anymore. She went back home,"InuYasha replied. Koga was in a state of confusion._

_"What! What do you-"_

_Koga cut himself as he watched InuYasha run into the forest._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Was he still in his half demon form?"Kagome asked clenching her hand. Koga looked at her and nodded. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Why? What's been going on with you two lately?"Koga asked.

"InuYasha...kicked me out of his life. So I just went back home."Kagome lowered her head. Koga looked at the hurt Kagome.

"Kagome, you could of just come to me,"Koga said. Kagome looked at him.

"It's fine. I'm..okay,"Kagome said.

Koga walked closer to Kagome and pulled her into an embrace hugging his arms around her waist.

"Does this mean I have a chance?"Koga said. He lowered his head to Kagome as his lips captured hers.

Kagome's eyes stayed open as Koga's eyes were shut.

Koga parted his lips from hers. She didn't respond back and he didn't feel any compassion from her. She didn't have feelings for him still.

"Your heart's still set on the mutt?"Koga asked. Kagome lowered her head.

"I'm sorry,"she said as she pushed back from Koga's arms.

Suddenly the two heard a sound coming from behind them. Koga shielded Kagome protecting her.

"Who's there!"Koga demanded. Kagome looked over Koga's shoulder and swore that she saw white dog ears.

_InuYasha!_

Kagome watched as she heard the stranger run away. Kagome ran into the forest trying to find out who it was.

_How do I get his-THATS IT!_

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome heard a thud and smiled.

_It's him! _she smiled so widely.

"InuYashaahh!"Kagome yelled as she tripped over a root from a tree and fell to the ground. Kagome got up quickly, but fell backwards feeling pain coming from her right ankle.

"I got ya, Kagome!"Koga said as he caught her. Kagome looked ahead of her and noticed that the spell had broken and InuYasha was off!

"InuYashaaa!"Kagome yelled at him, but he didn't turn back.

AC: hell yes i finished! hey! i kinda liked this chapter! yay! okay well i have enough courage to continue to write this story! reviews please! and i promise i will finish this and update sooner!


	5. As part of her journey ends

AC:hello peeps! arigatou for the reviews! heres the chapter you've been waiting for! hope you enjoy it!

i don't own inu

"How's your ankle?"Koga asked handing Kagome a cup of tea that night.

"Better,"Kagome said softly. She tightened her grip of the blanket that hugged around her as she looked at the stone floor, thinking about InuYasha.

Koga looked at the saddened teenager and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?"Koga asked. Kagome lowered her head a bit more hiding the tears that streamed down her face."Kagome?"

"He just ran away...from me. Like...I was some monster...,"Kagome said weakly as she began to cry."He hates me." Koga didn't know what to say, but to comfort her.

He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her and pulled her into an embrace stroking her back.

"It's okay, Kagome,"Koga said softly. Kagome began to lose all control and began to cry on his shoulder.

Of course another day had came,

"Ohayou, Koga,"Kagome said as she walked outside stretching in the warm light of the sun.

"Ohayou. Did you sleep well?"Koga asked as he began to do his morning stretch. Kagome smiled as she walked over to him.

As Koga stretched he noticed Kagome had lost her balance and began to fall forward. "I got ya!"Koga said catching her. Koga stood Kagome up making sure that she was okay."Your ankle still needs to rest,"Koga stated.

"Its fine. Don't worry about me,"Kagome said.

"How can I not?"Koga smirked. Kagome hid her face as she blushed lightly.

"Koga! Theres a demon on our territory! We need your help now!"said one of Koga's men.

"Stay here, Kagome,"Koga said.

"No. I'm coming with you!"Kagome said as she grabbed her bow and arrows.

"No. I'm not letting you! Your ankle-"

"I told you not to worry about it!"Kagome said sternly. Koga didn't say anything and just picked her up.

They then dissappeared in a small twister on there way to the demon.

Koga and Kagome had arrived with the rest of the wolf tribe.

"Be careful okay?"Koga said to Kagome. Kagome nodded and grabbed out an arrow.

Koga zoomed past Kagome as he started to attack the giant demon.

Kagome aimed the arrow at the demon.

The demon was about 20 meters high. It was in the shape of a spider, but eyes circled around the base of the legs.

"Take this!"Kagome yelled as she let go of the arrow which skidded its way to the demon surrounded by a streaming light.

It was a perfect hit as the arrow went through three of the demon's legs.

The demon roared in pain as it was looking for the person who shot it's legs. It then saw Kagome standing there aiming another arrow at it.

But the demon swung one of his legs hitting Kagome. It seemed that she was flying since she was so high up.

As she fell Kagome opened her eyes slightly. She felt a pair of strong arms hold her close. She could see that the sleeves were long and red.

"Inu...Yasha...,"Kagome weakly said as she closed her eyes.

The hanyou layed Kagome on the ground safely as he ran back into the forest.

"Kagome!"a familiar voice rung. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. She saw a young fox demon. His height was only to her waist. The fox demon ran to Kagome's side.

"Sh-Shippo?"Kagome asked. The young fox demon nodded.

"Are you alright?"Shippo asked worriedly.

"Yeah,"she replied."What're you doing here?"

"Lady Kaede and I heard that the wolf tribe had some trouble so we went to find out what it was all about,"Shippo answered.

"Kagome!"another familiar voice said. Kagome looked ahead of her as she saw an old lady run as fast as her legs could take her.

"Lady Kaede..,"Kagome said softly. The old lady knelt to her side.

"Are you alright?"she asked checking to see if she was okay.

"Where's...InuYasha?"Kagome asked looking around.

"So that's who saved you!"Shippo said."Why'd he go?"

"I...don't know. That's why I'm here to find out,"Kagome answered.

"What're you-" Shippo was cut short as they heard the demon roar in extreme pain. The three watched as the demon fell to the ground infront of their eyes.

"Heh. That was easy,"Koga said when he reached to Kagome. Kagome smiled."We better get you back to the cave. You could of been seriously hurt if that mutt wasn't here. Speaking of that mutt where is he?"Koga tilted his chin up sniffing the air."I can barely smell him, but I can still catch him!"Koga said as a small twister formed around him, he was out of sight in a few moments.

Shippo, Kaeda, Kagome, and the rest of the wolf tribe had arrived back to their territory.

"So that's why you came back after a whole year,"Shippo said munching on an apple after hearing Kagome's story,"Demo why?"he asked.

"I couldn't handle all the guilt that was in me. The pain seemed to get bigger as days went by,"Kagome said clenching her fists against her chest.

"Well, your alright, Kagome. No serious injuries, but you must be careful. If InuYasha wasn't there then you could have suffered life threatening injuries or even killed, since you were so high up,"Lady Kaeda said strickly. Kagome smiled as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, a wind was in emerge and there was Koga looking a bit ticked.

"Damn, mutt. I lost his scent,"Koga said.

"You didn't have to, Koga,"Kagome said.

"No. That mutt keeps getting more stubborn everytime I run into him."Koga closed his eyes in annoyance.

"How's Sango, Miroku, and Kirara?"Shippo asked. Kaogme turned to Shippo.

"They're fine. Did you know Sango and Miroku are married?"Kagome said. Shippo dropped his apple.

"What! They didn't even invite me!"Shippo said.

"Well they couldn't find you. They're really worried about you,"Kagome said. Shippo picked up his apple and cleaned it with the sleeve of his shirt.

"You think so?"he asked. Kagome nodded.

"Well...maybe I could go visit them...,"Shippo said in thought.

"They'd like that alot."

As a few hours past by, Kagome had grabbed her things and headed out of the cave.

"Where're you going, Kagome?"Shippo asked.

"I'm going back to search for InuYasha,"Kagome said.

"I'll join you!"Shippo excitedly said.

"Iie. I must do this on my own,"Kagome stated.

"Kagome, it's way too dangerous,"Lady Kaeda said. Kagome just simply waved it off.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry,"Kagome relaxingly said having no doubt in her mind.

Koga appeared and looked suspicious.

"Where are you headed to?"he asked her.

"I'm going back to search for InuYasha,"Kagome said. Koga just sighed.

"Your probably in no-"

"I'm going wether you like it or not,"Kagome interrupted Koga. Koga didn't say anything.

"Well I'm off!"Kagome said as she walked back into the deep woods.

AC:eh...im done. well reviews please! arigatou and i'll see you on the next chapter! i'm planning to finish this soon! well ja ne!


	6. Another demon to face

AC: hello! ergh! sry that it took so long to update this chapter! i had the worst writers block! okay anyways hope you enjoy it!

i don't own inu

Kagome ventured from out of the forest as she now walked down a dirt path.

_No sign of InuYasha at all. Where could he have gone? _Kagome thought to herself.

She remembered when InuYasha just ran away after calling his name several times, twice!

_Does he hate me? I wouldn't be surprised...after all those terrible things I said to him, buut..._

Kagome thought of the horrible words that InuYasha had said to her, but...did he really mean it?

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard from the clouds. Kagome paused and glanced up at the sky.

"It's going to rain soon. I should find some shelter before it starts-" Kagome was interrupted as rain began falling from the sky."Too late...,"she said annoyingly.

Kagome ran down the dirt path which sooned turned into a wet, muddy, path.

Running too fast, Kagome slipped and fell. "Ohh, my clothes are all dirty now. This is just great! Things can't get any better!"Kagome yelled in disatisfaction.

As Kagome stood up she noticed a presence near her. She turned around quickly looking around to see who it was, but she could barely see anything as the rain began to pour.

"Grrrr..."Came a frightning sound from behind her. Kagome turned around and there stood infront of her was a demon.

It stood about 20 feet with large arms and legs, but Kagome noticed wings that grew from behind it's back. "Food...,"the demon said in its awkwardly rough voice.

The demon stuck its head out and attacked Kagome with it's mouth, but Kagome jumped out of the way landing on her stomach.

She dropped her pack and grabbed out her bow and arrows. Kagome turned around and noticed that the demon attacked again head first.

Kagome ran the other way not knowing where she was going because of the rain. She faced the demon who thrusted it's head in so fast that it went into the ground.

She prepared her arrow and shot it at the demon, but it failed miserably as the arrow jumped back from the scaly skin.

"It's body must be like armor. It's so hard,"Kagome said, shocked. The demon had enough strength to pull it's head out and faced to Kagome.

"Hold still,"It said once more as it banged it's fists to the ground making it shake like a small earthquake.

Kagome fell to her knees, who couldn't hold her balance from the rough shaking.

_I...can't beat it. It's too strong..._

Kagome stood up once more and shot the arrow at the demon, but sadly missed as she couldn't see anything from the rain.

The demon simply laughed at the miko's aim.

"Your dead,"it said. Kagome pulled out another arrow and waited for the right time.

The demon, again, thrusted it's head to the ground at Kagome, but Kagome got out of the way.

She turned around and saw the demon hit it's head against the boulder that Kagome stood infront of, that is until she moved.

The demon screamed in pain as it shook it's head from side to side. Kagome smiled as she saw a big cut on the demon's forehead.

_His body maybe armor, but his face isn't!_ Kagome smirked as she prepared her bow and arrow.

The demon looked around and suddenly found Kagome. The demon once again thrusted it's head toward's Kagome.

Through the rain, Kagome could see the demon's face and knew that it was the perfect aim.

She shot her arrow right in the demon's face and this time it went through causing the demon to fall to the side as blood shot out everywhere.

Kagome ran to her pack and put away her bow and arrow. She zipped her pack up and rested it onto her back as the rain still continued to fall.

Kagome looked at herself and noticed that she was wet to the bone. She sighed tiredly wanting to find some shelter.

"That was amazing,"said a voice from a far. Kagome turned around and saw an old man with a straw hat that protected it's head and face from the rain.

"Uhh...thank you,"Kagome said nervously. The man walked over to Kagome and simply smiled.

"You look very tired and of course wet."The man chuckled."Would you like to stay at our village, miss?" Kagome sighed in satisfaction.

"Yes, yes. Thank you,"Kagome smiled. The man smiled back and turned his back to her.

"Alright then, follow me."

Kagome followed the man to a small village not far. They walked into a small room and there in the room was a table filled with food with maids around.

"Welcome home, master Ryuzo,"the maids said in unison. Kagome was a bit startled. Master?

"Yumi, please see to it that our guest has a room for the night and an extra change of clothes,"the old man said.

"Yes, master Ryuzo,"said one maid who led Kagome to another room.

"So is that old man the one you call master Ryuzo?"Kagome asked. The maid nodded.

"He is the ruler of this village. He has been for many years,"the maid replied. Kagome's eyes widened, but stayed quiet.

The maid opened a shoji door and turned to Kagome. "Here you are. Your extra change of clothing is inside. I'm afraid that it's a yukata. We don't have anymore kimono's,"the maid said sweetly.

"Oh, that's okay. I don't mind,"Kagome said as she walked in.

"I'll come back in a few minutes to bring you back to our master. He'd like to speak with you,"the maid said.

Kagome nodded back as the door slid to a close. Kagome rested her pack on the floor and bent down next to the change of clothes she had recieved.

It was like a priestess outfit, like Kikyo's, but the top was purple and the bottom's were black.

When Kagome had finished changing she folded her wet clothes as a knock on the door was heard.

She walked over to the door and opened it finding the same maid she had met earlier, infront of her.

"Master Ryuzo is ready,"the maid said as she went inside and gently grabbed Kagome's clothes."I'll wash this for you,"she implied.

"Arigatou, ma'am,"Kagome said as she followed the maid to the dining room.

"Why have you asked to talk with me?"Kagome asked Ryuzo as they settled down at the table and began to eat.

"About that demon I saw you destory earlier,"Ryuzo replied. Suddenly a loud thunder struck out of the clouds."You have the power's of a priestess, do you not?"he implied.

Kagome nodded, although she wouldn't actually call herself a priestess, she did have the powers of one."There has been a demon who has invaded our village many times and cannot be stopped,"Ryuzo began."It comes into our village late at night looking for humans. When it finds a human it sucks the life out of the human, making it stronger. We have tried everything to destroy the demon, but we have not succeded,"Ryuzo finished.

Kagome layed down her bowl and looked up at the old man.

"And you want me to defeat this demon?"Kagome asked. Ryuzo didn't say anything, but Kagome knew that it was a yes. She became nervous. She wasn't sure if she could defeat a demon.

She was lucky that she defeated the one earlier. Could she destroy another one?

Kagome just sighed."I...I-"

"Please your our only hope. I shall give you money and or clothing in return for defeating the demon,"Ryuzo begged. Kagome waved her hand's defensivly.

"No, no. I don't need that,"Kagome said.

"So are you saying you will do it?"Ryuzo asked. Kagome gave it some thought.

"I'll...try."

To be continued...

AC:ack!...this took forever. plz review and tell me what you think! ja ne!


	7. Before the fight

AC: once again julie-dono here! hey ho little bo! (okay...that was gay) sry i just comsumed soda and chocolate bars! ugh...haven't you noticed that a lot of the authors on fanfiction sometimes write "im hyper because i just ate some sugar" before they start their chapters or something like that. well i've turned into them. and i don't mind! so...YEAH BRING ON THE CHAPTER!

i don't own inu damnit!

"Arigatou for doing this. This village will be most pleased,"Ryuzo said shaking Kagome's hand pleasingly

"Ehehe,"Kagome laughed nervously.

"When can you defeat the demon?"Ryuzo asked.

"Well tomorrow night when it's not raining,"Kagome replied looking out the shoji door listening to the harsh wind from the storm.

Ryuzo smiled.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to us,"Ryuzo continud. Kagome smiled nervously.

"Uh...yeah. Uhh well i'll see you tomorrow then,"Kagome said as she opened the shoji door and stepped out walking to her room.

Kagome just layed there on the futon curled up facing the door listening to the sounds of the falling rain, the wind blowing, and the loud booms of thunder.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes, but her eye lids wouldn't stay shut as they opened back up. She just couldn't sleep...her mind was on InuYasha.

"InuYasha...,"Kagome whispered to herself.

Just then, a flash of lightening struck the clouds and Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a shadow at her door. It looked to be like InuYasha.

She stood up and quickly and ran to the door sliding it violently.

"InuYasha!"Kagome said loudly, but no one was there. Was it just her eyes playing tricks on her? Or did she really see him?

_If that was him then he couldn't of been far..._Kagome thought.

"SIT!"Kagome yelled over the pouring rain. Kagome stuck her ears out listening for a thud, but she didn't here anything.

Kagome frowned as she sat down infront of her shoji door to her room watching the rain fall.

"It's so peaceful...,"Kagome said as her eye lids began to get heavy. Kagome slumped against the shoji door and fell asleep.

"AAHHH!" came a screeching voice. Kagome awoke from her sleep noticing that the rain had stopped, but it was still dark out.

Kagome stood up quickly and grabbed her bow and arrows from her pack.

"Somebody! HELP!"the voice screamed once more. Kagome ran down the front steps and followed the voice to a small house.

Kagome stopped in her tracks as she could barely see the figure of a giant demon fly back into the dark woods.

"Was that the demon I'm supposed to destroy?"Kagome asked herself, but she ran inside the broken up house finding parts of the roof on the ground.

Kagome looked around hoping to find someone and she did. She spotted what seemed to be a young girl who looked to be in her late teens.

"Are you okay?"Kagome asked running over to the motionless girl. She knelt down next to her and noticed that her face and her body seemed to look like an old lady. You could literally see that her skin was sucked up showing most of her bones.

There was no answer from the lady. Kagome checked her pulse and felt nothing.

The girl was dead.

_So this was what Ryuzo meant by sucking the life out of other humans. She looks like nothing, but skin and bones,_ Kagome thought.

Just then, several men came running into the hut.

"What happened?"one man asked.

"That demon came back and killed this girl,"Kagome replied noticing that the sun had just begun to pop out of the horizon.

The men frowned as they carried the dead girl out of the hut as Kagome watched, frightened.

_Could...that happen to...me?_

Kagome looked around the damaged house and broke out crying. That scene was just too much for her.

Here she was frightened of the demon that she had to face and no one was by her side.

No Sango. No Miroku. No Shippo...No InuYasha...to help her out.

She didn't even want to do this. The only reason why she came back to the fuedal era was to see InuYasha and settle their emotions. If Kagome knew that all of this would happen, then she probably wouldn't have returned, but she couldn't even hold that guilt that she had with InuYasha.

Kagome dried her tears as she walked out of the house and went back to her room.

When the sun finally shined the morning sky there was a sudden knock on the door. Kagome got up and opened the door seeing the maid standing there with her uniform.

"Here,"the maid said politely. Kagome smiled back and gently took her clothes.

Kagome dressed back into her usual outfit and walked out of the room as she saw some villagers work on the house that the demon invaded.

The sudden look of the young girl appeared back in Kagome's mind. Kagome shook the image out and took a deep breath, walking over to master Ryuzo.

She was going to tell Ryuzo that she just couldn't do it. She couldn't possinly destroy that demon.

"Ohayou, Lady Kagome,"Ryuzo said. Kagome smiled a bit uneasy from what he called her.

"Ohayou,"Kagome responded back as she sat down next to him.

"Did you hear about the death of a young girl?"Ryuzo asked. Kagome nodded.

"Hai. I saw the girl,"Kagome said. Ryuzo placed his tea down and lowered his head.

"Now you understand the pain we've gone through. We've lost many of our villagers, including my grandson...,"Ryuzo said sadly. Kagome tilted her head sideways as she glanced at the expression on his face. He really did seem to care for his village, but his heart must of been heartbroken when his grandson was killed.

This of course made Kagome go on a guilt trip. She couldn't just say no. Because of the demon many people died.

"Don't worry. I'll try my best to defeat this demon,"Kagome said.

_What did I just say? Ohh...I just had to blurt that out! _Kagome mentally kicked herself.

She turned to Ryuzo who was smiling at her. Kagome smiled nervously.

Night came by quickly, and Kagome gathered her bow and arrows and stepped outside with Ryuzo.

"The demon should be here any minute now,"Ryuzo said. Kagome looked around her surroundings noticing that no one was there.

"Where is everyone?"Kagome asked.

"They're all hiding. Far away enough so that they won't get in your way,"Ryuzo replied."Well I must go. Good luck, Lady Kagome,"Ryuzo said as he walked away.

Kagome stood there for a few minutes nervous about the encounter of the demon.

Suddenly, Kagome heard large footsteps coming from the woods. She grabbed an arrow and prepared herself.

The noise made the ground shake making Kagome even more nervous.

Kagome looked up and found the demon walking through the village when it suddenly found her.

The demon licked it's lips as it moved closer to Kagome.

_I...can't move my legs...My body is frozen..._Kagome panicked as she watched the demon move closer to her.

_This isn't good..._

To be continued...

AC: ha ha ha! i have a cliffy! ha ha ha! okay im done laughing. umm yes it was boring and there was no action, but there will be in th next two chapters! ooh yay...isn't that fun?...yeah sure for YOU it is! i have to write it! okay well please review!


	8. There goes my energy

AC: okay awesome i finished this chapter. this took a lot of thinking and i hate thinking...serisously...it reminds me too much of school. well i'll see you after the chapter byes

i don't own inu

_This isn't good..._Kagome thought as the demon came nearer.

Finally finding the courage, Kagome moved out of the way and shot the arrow at the demon right near the heart.

"Got him!"Kagome said proudly, but her smile quickly turned into a frown as the arrow went through the demon."What!"

The demon became angry and zoomed towards Kagome.

She ran out of the way in time, but barely.

Kagome took out another arrow and shot it at the demon once more, but it went through the demon again.

Kagome panicked. What was she to do?

The demon came at Kagome once more with it's scaly bumpy hands reaching to her.

Kagome just closed her eyes and swifted her palm at the demon making a huge force of energy zoom at the demon making a blow to it's face.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the demon grabbing it's face in agony screaming in pain. She looked at her palm and noticed the light fade away.

_This isn't the first time that's happened..._Kagome thought as she remembered her first time in the feudal era when the same situation happened.

Kagome looked up at the demon and saw that one eye was closed while the other wasn't.

_It must of been blinded in his left eye when I struck him!_ Kagome smiled slightly, but she didn't know how mad the demon was.

The demon flew up into the night sky and stared at Kagome, who watched in horror.

The demon then flew straight down aiming at her. Kagome gasped and tried her best to get out of the way.

The demon hit the ground violently as several huge dirt clods came shooting in the air one hitting Kagome on the back making her fall.

The dirt clod collapsed onto Kagome and half of her body was covered in dirt. Kagome picked up her head weakly trying to reach to her bow and arrows, but it was just too far away.

The demon shook it's head as dirt was released from it's face. It looked around looking for Kagome and traced her scent under a pile of dirt.

The demon slashed it's hand over the pile of dirt and the dirt dispersed across the field. The demon smiled at the sight of Kagome.

Kagome tried her best to get up, but she was too sore from the blow.

Suddenly she felt her whole body fly in mid-air. Kagome opened her eyes and found herself glowing.

"What the?"she said curisouly.

She faced the demon who held it's arms up at the same level as Kagome.

"The demon must have some kind of mind control or something..."

Kagome watched as the demon opened it's mouth slightly, beginning to suck the air.

_What's he doing?_ Kagome thought. Suddenly, Kagome felt her energy dissapear and she felt weak.

She looked down at herself and noticed tiny balls of her energy flow from out of her body. She looked up and saw her energy being sucked up into the demon's mouth.

_He's...sucking my energy. I'm...going...to die if I don't think of something..._Kagome thought, but her mind wasn't on any ideas.

She slowly felt her energy crawl out of her. Kagome looked at her hands and legs and noticed that they were slowly turning bony.

She would be nothing, but skin and bones just like the girl and the rest of the victim's.

Suddenly Kagome saw part of her energy that was bigger than the rest slowly come out of her neck and into the belly of the demon.

Kagome tried to speak, but nothing came out. She had lost her voice and all movement of her body.

_I'm going to die..._

She felt her eyelids grow heavy as a big energy ball began to come out right where her heart was.

_That's my last bit of energy...I really am going to die. _Kagome's mind popped an image of the ones that were close to her.

_Miroku. Sango. Shippo. Grandpa. Sota. Mom...InuYasha..._The thought of never being able to those people brought tears to her eyes as they slowly slipped down her bony flushed cheeks.

Kagome noticed that her skin became pale and her last energy was almost out of her.

_This...is...it...I'm...dying..._Kagome thought as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

But just then, Kagome saw that her last ball of energy quickly went back into her which brought a little bit of color to her, but she still couldn't move and she didn't even have the energy to speak yet.

The glow around her suddenly disapeared and she fell to the dirt ground. She opened her eyes barely and looked around her surroundings seeing that the demon had lost it's concentration and began to fight someone else, but Kagome couldn't notice who it was.

"Kagome!"someone screamed from the sky. Kagome raised her head with all of the energy that she had left and smiled at what she saw.

To be continued...

AC: another cliffy. cool! is it inuyasha? or is it not?...i'm not tellin! you'll just have to find out for yourself until i update chapter 9!


	9. Four friends reunited

AC: heello! arigatou for the reviews as usual! heres chapter 9!

i don't own inu

"Kagome!"someone screamed from the sky. Kagome raised her head with all of the energy that she had left and smiled from what she saw.

Up in the sky she saw Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

They landed to the ground softly and ran to Kagome's aid.

"Kagome! Are you alright?"Shippo asked worriedly. Kagome opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"That demon must of sucked up a lot of her energy,"Sango said."Shippo watch Kagome while I go help out Miroku!"

"Right!"Shippo nodded.

"Alright! Let's go Kirara!"Sango said as she jumped onto Kirara's back.

"Don't worry, Kagome. You'll be okay! Your lucky we found you in time! We've looked for you everywhere!"Shippo exclaimed. A small smile crept onto Kagome's face, but she was just too weak. From just moving her head around made her feel like she just ran 90 miles.

"Kyaahhh!"Sango yelled as she swung her hirikotsu at the demon and slashed through it's body leaving some damage.

Miroku stuck his staff into the demon's stomach and cut it violently, but the demon swung it's fist at Miroku causing him to fly back.

"Miroku!"Sango yelled as Kirara landed to the ground."Miroku, are you okay?"Sango asked. Miroku smiled.

"Don't worry about me. Just destroy that thing! I'll use my wind tunnel!"Miroku exclaimed as he stood up.

Kirara noticed the demon swing it's fist at Sango and Miroku, but Kirara quickly picked the two up flying in the air missing the demon's attack.

Sango and Miroku climbed back up on Kirara's back as they prepared to attack again.

Sango threw her hiraikotsu at the demon which went right through it's stomach causing it to fall to it's knees.

"Now! Miroku!"Sango yelled.

Miroku unsealed his wind tunnel and aimed it at the demon.

"Wind Tunnel!"Mirkou yelled as the demon was sucked up into Miroku's palm. Miroku smirked at his win and then sealed his hand back up.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly from seeing Miroku using his wind tunnel.

_I thought we defeated Naraku..._Kagome thought to herself. Shippo smiled at Kagome's expression.

"Yeah, I thought the wind tunnel was gone too, but Naraku is still alive. We just took the jewel shards from him, but he's pretty weak from what Sango told me,"Shippo said.

Kagome smiled slightly, but she still felt weak. It looked like Kagome's strength was gone forever including her voice.

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara ran over to Kagome and Shippo seeing if they were alright.

"You guys were great!"Shippo exclaimed.

"But what about Kagome?"Miroku asked. Shippo frowned as he looked at Kagome. She tried her best to keep her eye lids up, but she just couldn't.

"Kagome! Hang on!"Shippo yelled, but Kagome blacked out. Shippo began to panic."What do we do now!"

"I...don't know,"Sango said softly.

"You did it! You defeated the demon!"Ryuzo yelled in delight.

"Huh?"Shippo, Miroku, and Sango said in unison.

"You defeated the demon! It's been haunting us for so many months now, but you destroyed it!"Ryuzo exclaimed.

"You sent out Kagome to defeat that thing!"Sango said in annoyance. Ryuzo nodded.

"Yes...I guess it was just too much for her,"Ryuzo said. Sango became angry.

"How could you just let a teenager go and do such a dangerous job?"Sango yelled.

"I saw her defeat another demon yesterday and we thought she could destroy the one that kept coming into our village,"Ryuzo replied.

"Your such an ass! You should of known that the demon was much stronger than her!"Sango yelled at Ryuzo. Miroku pulled Sango back.

"Enough yelling, Sango,"Miroku said calmly."Let's take Kagome back to our home to rest,"he implied.

Sango nodded, but felt something rub against her rear.

"PERVERT!"Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku across the cheek."And I thought you changed your ways when I married you!"Sango yelled at Miroku, who rubbed his reddened cheek.

Shippo simply crossed his arms and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Idiot! We gotta take Kagome back home! This is no time to get all perverted!"Shippo exclaimed.

Miroku glanced down at Shippo and nodded.

To be continued...

AC:finished! ha! bet you didn't expect that! well it's most likely that chapter 10 is my last chapter! eh..we'll see! well thanks so much for the reviews! and i'll see you on chapter 10!


	10. I've longed to hear you say that

ÄC: okay...i've decided...this IS my last chapter! well i've enjoyed my first inuyasha ficcie! and thanks so much for the reviews!

i don't own inu

(Some romance near the end)

Miroku layed Kagome gently onto the futon in Sango and Miroku's hut.

"Will she get her energy back?"Shippo asked Miroku. Miroku looked at Kagome. Her skin was pale and she looked nothing, but skin and bones. He wondered if she was going to make it.

"I doubted. That demon swallowed all of Kagome's energy except for the main energy in her heart,"Miroku said.

"There is...one way she can get her energy back,"Sango said. Miroku and Shippo turned around facing her."The Shikon No Tama could restore her energy."

"It isn't that easy. InuYasha has the Shikon No Tama, still. For all we know he could be a ruthless full demon by now,"Miroku said.

"That's not true. InuYasha is still in his hald demon form,"Shippo said.

"Huh!"

"It's true! When I met Kagome during her journey she was in trouble by a demon, but InuYasha saved her!"Shippo explained.

"Should we try and look for him?"Sango asked.

"We tried before, Sango, but we had not luck. Do you think trying again will do any good?"Miroku said. Sango just lowered her head not saying anything.

"InuYasha has to come! He probably smells her scent and is coming this way right now!"Shippo said positively. Miroku just sighed and sat down as Sango handed him some tea.

"We'll see, Shippo,...we'll see...,"Miroku responded back.

As days passed by the wind became even stronger. Kagome was still out. She began to lose more strength everyday.

"Kagome...you can't die on us,"Shippo mumbled to himself as he glanced down at Kagome one late windy afternoon.

Shippo cared so much for Kagome. She was like the best friend he had never had. He didn't know what he would do if Kagome had died. Shippo gripped his fists as he fought back tears.

_No...she can't die..._Shippo thought to himself.

"I can't take this!"Shippo exclaimed as he stood up. Miroku and Sango looked at the young fox demon."I'm going to find InuYasha and I'm going to take the Shikin No Tama out of his hands!"Shippo said as he ran to the door, but the door slammed open violently letting in the strong wind making Shippo fly back.

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku both looked up at the stranger and gasped in amazement.

"InuYasha!"they all said in unison.

There stood the hanyou at the door. He wore his usual red kimono and he looked just the same.

"Here,"InuYasha said throwing the Shikon No Tama at Miroku. Mirkou caught it and glanced back up at InuYasha."I saw Kagome try to fight that demon a few days ago. So i'm handing you the jewel to heal that wench,"InuYasha said.

"How can you say that! Kagome went through all that mess just to see you!"Shippo exclaimed.

"Can it, Shippo!"InuYasha yelled. He then turned his attention back to Miroku,"Are you going to heal her or not?"he said rudly.

Miroku walked to Kagome and knelt beside her. He grabbed her hand gently and placed the jewel in her palm.

Just then, a small glow appeared from Kagome's hand and it began to spread through her body. Slowly, but surely, Kagome regained her energy back. Her skin was back to it's creamy color and her body went back to it's original form.

InuYasha looked at Kagome contently. Even after a year...

He still loved her.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, getting used to the light that surrounded the hut. She blinked a couple of times and turned her head to Miroku.

"Miroku...,"Kagome said weakly. Miroku hushed Kagome.

"It's okay. Your back to normal,"Miroku said.

"W-what? How did you-"Kagome stopped herself as she felt a small round object in her hand. She raised her hand up to her and opened her hand slowly finding the Shikon No Tama. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the jewel."How...?"was all Kagome could say.

"Why don't you ask him,"Miroku said tilting his head towards the door. Kagome sat up and saw no one.

"Ask who?"Kagome asked curiously. Miroku faced Kagome's direction finding that no one was there. He dropped his jaw.

"Where'd InuYasha go?"Miroku asked Shippo and Sango. They both shrugged their shoulders. Kagome gasped.

"InuYasha was here!"Kagome asked Miroku quickly. Miroku nodded.

"Yes, but he just suddenly dissapeared,"Miroku replied. Kagome stood up and fetched herself her red jacket, running outside.

"Kagome! Wait!"Sango called out, but Kagome ignored Sango and shut the door behind her.

"InuYasha!"Kagome called out over the harsh blazing wind. Kagome ran down the dirt path and walked onto a hill calling out InuYasha's name once more. Kagome looked down the steep path finding her beloved hanyou sitting on the grass watching the sunset."InuYasha!"Kagome yelled as she ran down the hill.

InuYasha turned around and stood up finding Kagome thrusting her arms out and wrapping them around his neck.

"Kagome...?"InuYasha was amazed at her actions. He thought that she still hated him.

Kagome parted the hug and looked deeply into the hanyou's eyes. She then took a step back facing her back towards him. InuYasha just stood there wondering what she was doing, but he wished he hadn't.

"InuYasha. SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SSSSSIIIIIIIIITT!"Kagome yelled in frustration.

Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!

Kagome turned around and noticed InuYasha pummelled to the ground. He seemed to be in pain.

When the curse wared off InuYasha stood back up pissed.

"What'd you do that for!"InuYasha screamed in Kagome's face.

"You know why!"Kagome screamed at him.

"What?"InuYasha froze. Kagome tried her best not to cry, but tears spilled from her eyes.

"InuYasha! I came back here for you! I was almost killed by a demon!"Kagome explained with such emotions.

"You didn't have to come back! I already followed your orders! I stayed out of your life! Just like you said a year ago!"InuYasha argued back. Kagome paused as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I know...I said that. That's why...I came back...I couldn't handle the pain deep inside me! Remembering the pain I caused you scarred me! And plus YOU were the one that started it! You said I wasn't needed anymore after we found the rest of the shards! Do you know what that felt like? It made me to believe that I wasn't a human being to you! I was just a tool!"Kagome yelled back.

"I only said those things to you because you kept bothering me not to be a full demon! You knew that was my dream! That's the only reason why we searched for the shards!"InuYasha said back.

"So you really meant it...I really was a tool,"Kagome said shockingly. InuYasha froze. There he goes again! Blurting out stuff that he didn't meant!

"Kagome..., I don't know why I said those things to you. I was just mad. That's why I went back to your time to apologize..., but you wouldn't let me!"InuYasha said.

Was it partially Kagome's fault? Yes it sort of was, but InuYasha shouldn't of said those things to her.

Kagome didn't say anything as a stronger breeze passed by flowing through her hair roughly as so with InuYasha's.

"InuYasha?"Kagome said. InuYasha looked at her."Why did you save me from that demon? and Why did you run off like that from me and Koga?"

"You think I should of just stood there watching that damn wolf kiss you? And I only saved you from that demon was because...I couldn't stand to see you die,"InuYasha replied. Kagome clenched her fists.

Kagome walked closer to InuYasha and touched his cheek looking contently into his eyes. InuYasha stared back at her and, surprisingly, embraced her putting his arms around her waist as he rested his cheek on top of her head.

Kagome, surprised at first, settled down and rested her head against his chest as her hands were against his chest as well.

"Inu...Yasha...,"Kagome whispered softly as she began to cry in his chest.

Finally she had found her love. "Inu...Yasha...ashiteru...,"Kagome whispered. InuYasha parted the hug as he looked into her reddened eyes as more tears continued to fall.

InuYasha lifted her head and pressed his lips against her's. Kagome closed her eyes dreamily as she responded back to the kiss.

"Ashiteru...,"InuYasha replied as they parted there kiss.

Kagome longed to hear him say that. It felt like a dream to her, but rest assured it wasn't. It was reality...

_InuYasha..._

Fin

AC: ahem...well there you have it! the last chapter of my inu story! Anyways thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I appreciate it much! Arigatou!


End file.
